Comfort
by azera brazi
Summary: Sequel to decision. Lumpus decides to put Slinkman to bed, but the slug doesn't want to be alone for the rest of the night.


Comfort

_Story by: _Shining Spirit Dragon

_Pairing: _Lumpus/Slinkman

_Plot: _The night is still young, and every one needs a little comfort.

_Author's Notes: _This is the sequel to "Decision", where Lumpus decides to put Slinkman to bed, but the slug doesn't want to be alone for the rest of the night.

Lumpus shifted his weight as he closed his eyes briefly, releasing a small yawn as he gazed at his sleeping partner, who was now snuggled close to his chest. He was not sure at how long they have been outside, with the glittering mass above them and the silver orb called the moon as it shown down on them like a beautiful nightlight.

He smiles at the moon and the display it was giving, before something else had caught his eye. His attention turned to Slinkman, and what he saw absolutely took his breath away.

The light from the moon was hitting the slug's slick skin, giving him an angel like glow. Lumpus was at a loss of breath as he continued to watch, thinking that Slinkman looked, as awkward as it was for him to admit it, beautiful. Reaching out, Lumpus ran his hand down Slinkman's cheek, just to make sure that this wasn't a trick of some sort. It wasn't.

He continued to watch the slug for a bit, before gently picking him up, ignoring the stiffness of his back (he had been laying on the ground for a long time) and taking him back to the cabin.

Along the way he thought about his choice again. It still stings at his heart that he neglected his choice about Jane, but now that he thought about it, it made him feel a lot better. She never liked him like he likes her, so why should he still be in love with her? Now he was free, and could now be able to focus his friendship with Slinkman.

Slinkman…

His mind skipped backwards to what happened a few minutes ago. Why was he breathless when he saw the slug like that? And why did he think that he was beautiful? Mind kicking into overdrive, he set his gaze down at his partner. Slinkman was still fast asleep, nestled in the crook of the arms of his boss. He looked so cute snuggled close to him, such a small sliver of warmth…

Lumpus stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Why did he just think that? He shook his head, as if that would throw the idea out. Did he…actually like Slinkman more than what their friendship allowed? What would Slinkman think? Does he feel the same way?

When he grasped the door handle to their cabin his hand was shaking like mad. Why was he shaking? And why was his heartbeat accelerating?

The cabin was as dark as outside. Lumpus flipped on a switch, going up the stairs to Slinkman's room, which he pushed the door open with his foot. Making his way across the dark room he gently laid the slug into his bed, drawing up the covers. He felt around the floor until he found Mr. Squishy, Slinkman's plush doll. Slipping it gently into his partner's arms, he turned around and started to make his way to the door, hoping to retreat to his own chambers to think about what was going on with him. But as he started to leave, something had grasped onto his shirt.

Gazing over his shoulder he saw Slinkman with his arms reached out, watching him with pleading eyes, which had the words "Don't leave me." Etched into them. Has he been awake the whole time?

His eyes were locked onto the slug's as he made his way back to where he originally was stationed. "What is it?" Slinkman gazed at his plush slug, mumbling. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

A look of concern flashed on his face "Why don't you want to be alone?"

Slinkman looked into the moose's eyes, this time his were full of fear "I'm afraid of the dark."

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think of me as a scaredy-cat. When I was little, my older brother threw me into dark room and locked it. He had one of his friends in there dressed up as a monster and he scared the life out of me. I have been afraid ever since."

Lumpus listened, feeling pity for him. He knew Slinkman really meant what he said because he was shaking the whole time he said it. "Oh, you poor thing." He cooed, capturing the slug in his arms, hoping to calm him down. Slinkman buried his face in the moose's shoulder, tears spilling out of his eyes and staining his shirt.

Lumpus continued to cradle the stressed slug for a while, feeling happy that he was actually helping him. Few minutes later he pulled Slinkman away from him. He was feeling a bit better but was still pretty stressed out, but at least the flow of tears had reduced. Slinkman hugged his boss, not wanting him to leave. "Please stay with me."

The moose thought about this. If he stayed then he might get a hint that Slinkman might like like him, and also he could help the slug with his personal vendetta. But leaving…might not be such a good option for them both. "Ok."

He knew he made a good choice, as he was now in the slug's bed, holding him close once again. Slinkman was feeling better now, as he dozed back to sleep, a smile stretched across his face, as he knew that Lumpus really did have a good heart in him and that he will be watching over him. Before he drifted off into slumber he gazed up at the moose, who had his eyes closed. Smiling, he leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek softly. "Thank you, Lumpus."

Lumpus felt the nuzzle and opened his eyes, smiling at his partner. "Anytime, Slinkman."

So he didn't need to know straight away how Slinkman really felt. He will open up to him on his own time. And besides, why force feelings, when you know that you are truly happy.

Awww, that was also adorable! Feels warms inside


End file.
